


Ей нравится летать

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Wings, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: практически брачный полет





	Ей нравится летать

Крылья Явика вибрируют, гонят звуковую волну, и низкий, на грани слышимости гул заполняет комнату, отзывается где-то внизу живота. Шепард выгибается навстречу этому звуку, зарывается пальцами обеих рук в нежные кожаные складки на спине — самое интимное место, до которого может дотрагиваться партнер, самый высший знак доверия. Расчерченные невероятными узорами крылья, которые кажутся плоскими, но если долго всматриваться, они обретают объем и янтарный отблеск от крови, наполняющей сосуды. Сплетающиеся линии трепещут в такт звуку, и, глядя на них, Шепард медленно погружается в состояние, сходное с трансом. Явика немного забавляет ее реакция. Каждый раз он слегка ухмыляется зубастым ртом, думая, что в его цикле клановые узоры были просто опознавательными знаками вроде турианской раскраски. Она думает в ответ, что в ее цикле поцелуи в губы не являются углубленным ДНК-тестом на совместимость партнеров, и придвигается ближе. Явик мысленно отвечает, что на самом деле являются, только примитивные расы этого не осознают. И целует ее в плечо, а потом проводит носом по ее губам, напоминая, что им не стоит лишний раз убеждаться в их генетической несовместимости. Гул усиливается, все тело Шепард вибрирует все сильнее и сильнее, контакт становится все глубже. В такие моменты ей иногда кажется, что у нее самой вырастают крылья, а в глазах начинает двоиться. Явик мысленно улыбается, по-настоящему улыбается, янтарные всполохи в его глазах и на крыльях становятся ярче, внутренним взором он тоже видит ее крылья. Им обоим кажется, что мощный теплый поток ветра поднимает их все выше и выше, пока не достигает предела, и они, сплетясь телами, метеорами несутся к земле, светясь все ярче, разогреваясь все сильнее, пока вспышка ярче сверхновой не поглощает их обоих, стирая границы, объединяя, завершая полет.

Довольная и усталая Шепард, широко раскинувшись на постели, наблюдает, как он аккуратно складывает переставшие светиться крылья под панцирь, и лениво произносит:  
— Может быть, мы как-нибудь попробуем по-человечески?

Явик, закончив укладывать крылья, ложится рядом с ней, удержавшись, как ни странно, от очередного комментария про примитивов. Шепард поворачивается к протеанину и тот, ласково поглаживая ее по спине между лопатками, еще не забывшими ощущение полета, отвечает:  
— Тебе же нравится летать.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Мифриловый птурельдактиль


End file.
